


Thou Shall Not Fall

by Centenniel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, M/M, Prostitution, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centenniel/pseuds/Centenniel
Summary: Perhaps they were doomed from the moment they stepped onto the island but if Mingyu had to be more specific, he'd say it was all because of the look Joshua gave Jeonghan from across the pool, under the glow of the moon and tiki torches.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm incapable of writing anything that's not based off another movie, tv series, book, etc. 
> 
> The Lost Boys AU.

Minah glances at her first potential client of the night and the first thing she notices (besides the expensive car and face attractive enough that he shouldn't need to hire a prostitute) is his high level of composure.

 

Most of the men who buy her services are first-timers, tourists who want to try something different while on a break from their daily lives. Eyes constantly scan their surroundings lest their wife or girlfriend jumps out from behind the bushes, asking what the fuck they think they're doing. They sweat a lot and the bills they hand over are damp with their perspiration.

 

But this guy smiles at her with friendly ease when she slides into the passenger seat. He asks if she wants something to drink and hands her a water bottle without waiting for a reply.

 

Mina checks the seal which appears to be intact. She knows that an unbroken seal doesn't necessarily mean the water  hasn't been tampered with but she twists off the top and takes a long drink because, fuck it, it's summer and she’s thirsty.

 

They drive and he asks for her name.

 

"Jinjoo," she tells him. For a work name, it holds more significance than it should; harking back to a time when people marveled at her pearl white skin, before she tarnished it with hidden needle marks and bruises.  

 

He smiles, not unkindly. "That's a pretty name."

 

Something about the way he says it makes her blush – a feat since there isn't much in the world that she finds shameful, including lying to clients. Usually, it’s a kind of game: both sides know the other is being dishonest but they play along. This guy sounds like he believes her. "It's Minah."

 

His smile widens. "Minah. That's even prettier. It's fitting."

 

"Thanks." She takes another sip of her water and wonders how much further they have to drive. He's the nicest person to ever pick her up and she wants the night to end as quickly as possible.

 

A high pitched jingle fills the car and he lifts a hand to his right ear, touching a bluetooth headset that she hadn't noticed under his hair.

 

"Hello?" he answers and flashes Minah an apologetic smile. "Yeah...no, we're close...okay. See you soon." He touches the headset again.

 

She waits for him to say something, anything, but he remains silent with his eyes ahead, concentrating awfully hard for driving on a barren road. She guesses that they must be somewhere on the edge of the city.

 

After a couple of minutes, she informs him, "if you're friends want to join, that's going to cost extra."

 

The traffic light ahead of them turns yellow, then red. He slows to a stop. "Don't worry, Minah. It's not whatever you're thinking it is," he says, turning towards her.

 

She doesn't like how her name leaves his lips so easily. "What do you- "

 

He surges forward, grabs her by the wrist and squeezes. She hears her bones shatter before she feels the hot, stabbing pain through her hand and arm. With his face so close, she can better see the red in his eyes and the scream she releases is one of both pain and terror.

 

"I promise you, it's so much worse."


	2. Arrival

Mingyu struggles to hold the brochure open against the wind. "Baekdo's hiking trails...are...something...hold on.” He turns so that his back will provide some coverage but a sharp gust from the other direction tears the paper out of his hands and smack against his face.

 

Yoojin snorts and covers a laugh with her hands.

 

Jeonghan ignores them and leans against the rails, looking out at the horizon. He can see their destination but it’s still just a pinprick on the ocean. He finds it hard to believe that they’ll make it there within the hour or even before nightfall but the captain had assured them that they would arrive with plenty of daylight left. He feels a nudge from his right and looks across at Yoojin.

 

“What’s on your mind, little brother?” she asks, pushing away a piece of hair the wind whipped against her face.

 

“Do they have internet on this island?”

 

“There’s wireless available at the resort. I’ll talk to Uncle Janghoon about getting the password.”

 

Mingyu yelps as the wind finally wrenches the brochure from his hands and flings it toward the open sea. “Sorry!” he apologizes to the fish who break the surface to study the paper with curiosity before swimming away, disappointed.

 

“Hard to believe he’s on academic leave for beating up some classmate in the cafeteria,” Yoojin says, voice playful as the breeze.

 

Jeonghan turns toward her in surprise. Since it’s happened, the family hasn’t mentioned Mingyu’s suspension except in awkward, indirect references or heated whispers in the middle of the night.

 

But he understands why she feels she can bring it up now. Away from the city, from the frustration of their parents and condescending attitude of friends, it doesn’t seem like such a big deal. Besides, Mingyu is hardly the most disappointing one of their family.

 

As if able to read his mind, Yoojin puts her hand over his. “Jeonghan, listen to me. Everything that happened, everything you’ve done is in the past. Take this as an opportunity to think about what you really want and when you get back to the city, you can start again.”

 

It’s sage advice for a young man who has caused too much heartache for his parents and Jeonghan wants to believe her. He promises himself that he’ll try.

 

As the island grows larger, they see plenty of other boats although none of them were as large as the ferry. Most are small fishing vessels and the rough-skinned, weathered captains eye the tourists warily. Jeonghan steps away from the railing to avoid their hard, scrutinizing gazes and sits with the luggage.

 

He doesn’t have much with him. While Yoojin will be working the entire summer, he would be there only for a few weeks as a guest of Yoojin and Mingyu's uncle who ran the main resort.

 

The ferry docks with minimal trouble. They join the throng of visitors and shuffle down the ramp between the upper deck and the island. The momentum forces them to keep walking until they reach the dock's parking lot.

 

“Where to now?” Mingyu asks. He clings to his bag as the other passengers bump and push past him on their way to shuttle buses or the rental car office. One particularly rude lady glares at him as her shoulder runs into his but he simply apologizes with a polite smile.

 

“Yoojin! Mingyu!” A middle-aged man with graying hair standing by a black SUV waves to them. “Over here, kids!”

 

They weave their way through the thinning crowd, Yoojin leading while Jeonghan brings up the rear.

 

“Oh, excuse me. I must have been mistaken. I remember my neice and nephew to be much better looking that you two,” the man says although he's smiling and opening the trunk of the SUV.

 

“That's very funny.” Yoojin rolls her eyes. “Nice to see you too.” She puts her bags in the trunk and gives him a hug once her hands are free. “Thanks for getting me in on such short notice.”

 

“Of course, whatever I can do to help.” Uncle Janghoon puts a hand on her shoulder. “Are you doing okay?”

 

Yoojin shrugs, then nods. “I'm okay. Not great but doing better. I just want to move on with my life, you know?”

 

“Of course.” He turns his attention to Mingyu next. “How have you been?” he asks, holding out his hand.

 

Mingyu hesitates a second before taking it. “I'm good,” he says carefully. “Thanks for having us.”

 

Jeonghan realizes that they aren't sure if their mother's brother knows about Mingyu's academic leave since they never talk about it. But from the way that Uncle Janghoon is beaming, he would venture to guess not. Mingyu relaxes a bit.

 

Then the moment he has been dreading finally arrives. Uncle Janghoon notices Jeonghan.

 

It goes better than expected.

 

“Don't straggle,” is all he says before closing the trunk and getting in the driver's seat.

 

Uncle Janghoon is Yoonjin and Mingyu's maternal uncle which makes him...absolutely no relation to Jeonghan. If Janghoon had been a brother to Mingyu's father, then Jeonghan might have been able to claim him as a step-uncle but as it is, all Uncle Janghoon knows is that Jeonghan dropped out of college, has no future job prospects, and makes terrible decisions regarding sobriety.

 

Jeonghan spends the ride to the resort in silence, slumped in his seat and eyes closed. Yoojin and Uncle Janghoon converse cheerfully, effortlessly avoiding any mention of her recent divorce or future job prospects once the resort doesn't need her anymore during the off season and she has to return to the mainland.

 

They pull up to the main hotel of the resort and a bellhop runs to open the driver's side door. The others clamber out by themselves. Besides than the bellhop, there is another young man at the front entrance but he's dressed in navy blue bermuda shorts and a white short-sleeve polo with the resort's logo sewn above his left pectoral. He doesn't greet them and for someone in the hospitality industry, he seems quite somber.  

 

“This is Minghao,” Uncle Janghoon introduces. “We've been getting guests from all over the world in the last few years so we're trying to diversify our staff. He's from China but he speaks Korean well enough. He'll show you to the staff condos.”

 

Minghao picks up theirs bags and Mingyu tries to insist on carrying his own since there are too many for one person but Minghao ignores him. “Please follow me,” he says softly.

 

Mingyu chases after him, still intent on helping. Yoojin falls behind with Jeonghan and links her arm with his. “He's pretty attractive,” she whispers. “What do you think? Is he your type?”

 

“First, mom tries to set me up with her co-worker's son and now you,” he says instead of admitting that yes, Minghao is definitely attractive and if he wasn't his type before, Jeonghan would be willing to reconsider his criteria.

 

But then he remembers the last three nightmare-ish years and his skin grows hot with shame and no, he chases the thought away before it can even begin. He needs to get his life together and men would just complicate things.

 

Yoojin's sixth sense picks up on Jeonghan's shift in mood and she pats him on the arm. “Sorry. I was just kidding.”

 

Minghao leads them around the side of the hotel to a parking lot filled with golf carts. There is another young man dressed in the resort uniform leaning against the wall. Minghao calls to him in Chinese.

 

Jeonghan wonders if everybody needs to be attractive to work at this resort because the man walking towards them is just as gorgeous as Minghao but this employee smiles as he approaches.

 

“Welcome to the Baekdo Resort! You must be Executive Lee's neice and nephews,” he says brightly. “My name is Mun Junhui. You can call me Jun for short. Most people do. I'm a Chinese national like Haohao here.”

 

Minghao snaps at him in Chinese which Jeonghan doesn't understand but his tone is churlish as he says it.

 

Jun laughs. “I think it's a cute nickname.” He turns to the others. “I promise, we actually get along very well.”

 

Minghao grudgingly acknowledges this. “I don't hate him.”

 

“I love you too.” Jun suddenly smacks his forehead with the heel of his palm. “Where are my manners? I haven't even asked for your names.”

 

As the oldest, Yoojin takes charge of the introductions. “My name is Kim Yoojin. These are my younger brothers, Jeonghan and Mingyu.”

 

Jun shakes each of their hand but his grip lingers a bit longer on Yoojin than it did on either Jeonghan or Mingyu. “It's nice to meet all of you,” he says, his voice softer than the ebullient tone he has used so far.

 

Jeonghan knows that Mingyu noticed too because he feels his brother tense up beside him. Minghao is also watching with a mix of amusement and confusion. But Jeonghan is surprised to see his sister blushing and not pulling away.

 

Jun eventually releases her hand. “We better get you guys to the staff condos. There's a pool party tonight and you'll want to unpack and change before hand.” He helps Minghao split the load of baggage onto two golf carts and gets behind the wheel of one. Yoojin immediately sits beside him and, much to her dismay, Mingyu rearranges some of the bags so that he can ride with them.

 

That leaves Jeonghan with Minghao who hasn't so much as acknowledged his presence. Still, he waits until Jeonghan is properly seated before taking off after the others.

 

Minghao says something but the rushing wind steals the words away before they reach Jeonghan's ears.

 

“Sorry, what did you say?”

 

“You guys don't look alike,” Minghao repeats loudly. “You and your siblings”

 

“We...” Jeonghan hesitates. Although Korean society has become more accepting of second marriages, many people still hold prejudices against those who divorce rather than accept their miserable domestic situation. The ferry ride has worn him out and he doesn't feel like defending his parent's marriage to a complete stranger.  “We get that a lot.”

 

Minghao smirks. “I would think so since you aren't related by blood.”

 

“I didn't say – ”

 

“Executive Lee is a very old fashioned man and made no secret of the fact that only two of those coming were considered family to him. He's a total asshole.”

 

Jeonghan thinks that Minghao is sort of an asshole - which is saying something, coming from him - and a tactless one at that. “You shouldn't talk about your boss like that.”

 

“What are you doing to do? Tell on me to your sister?”

 

Before Jeonghan can come up with an equally childish retort, the golf cart lurches to a stop. Minghao hops out and begins to unload the bags.

 

“Please don't lose these,” Jun says, handing Yoojin a set of keys. “We gave you three for the condo but only one for the golf cart. You can use it to get from the condo to the resort and back again. Otherwise, it’s a pleasant 20 minute walk.”

 

“Where are you staying? Just in case I have any questions,” she adds quickly.

 

Jun points. “Minghao and I are in the condo next door. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to drop by. Any of you.” He directs one of his pretty smiles at Jeonghan. “Pool party starts at 8 tonight. We'll see you guys there.”

 

Minghao unceremoniously dumps the bags on the front step of their condo and follows Jun across the lawn where they disappear into their own lodgings.

 

Mingyu steps in front of Yoojin and spreads his arms to their full, impressive wingspan. “Noona,” he says, “I know what you’re thinking but remember that you’re just coming out of a - oof!” He doubles over as Yoojin socks him in the stomach.

 

“Noona is a big girl who can make her own decisions,” Yoojin informs Mingyu, patting him on the back as she sidesteps him.

 

Mingyu groans and looks up at Jeonghan with a frown. “Hyung,” he pouts as if Jeonghan can do anything in the face of their sister’s stubbornness.

 

Shrugging, he follows Yoojin’s lead into the condo, ignoring Mingyu’s kicked-puppy face. “You heard her. Big girl. Own decisions.” He doesn’t even bother to help carry in the bags.  

 


End file.
